


I Will See You Again

by ProfessorMoony



Category: South Park
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, Bottom Craig, Kind of Sad Ending, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, only tagging because I know some people have a preference, top kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorMoony/pseuds/ProfessorMoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: this is my first time writing anything with detailed sex in it. So excuse me if I am a bit nervous. Uhg I am sorry I suck. Story is inspired by "Hello I'm in Delaware" by city and color.</p><p>A/N2:I thought I'd mention that the cliff in this story is based off a real place on long island that over looks the bay. It took my breathe away.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Will See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is my first time writing anything with detailed sex in it. So excuse me if I am a bit nervous. Uhg I am sorry I suck. Story is inspired by "Hello I'm in Delaware" by city and color.
> 
> A/N2:I thought I'd mention that the cliff in this story is based off a real place on long island that over looks the bay. It took my breathe away.

"Tell me one thing you want to do in your life, don't say nothing asshole. We all have goals." Kenny Mccormick states, matter of factually as he stares out at the vast forest before him and his companion. He had insisted to Craig that he hang out with him after debating with himself whether it would be a good idea or not. He sees his sister enough with Karen anyways, he figured while his sibling broke down Ruby's carefully constructed walls, he'd try to disassemble Craig's.

"Why would I tell you that?" Craig questions, bluntly. He begins to step ahead of the blond as he leads him to...wherever he was leading him to. Kenny didn't ask. He just said "show me something memorable" all charming and playful as usual. Craig gave him a blank stare with his sleepy dark eyes. But eventually told him to meet him in the cafeteria after school. Now they are crushing leaves under their boots, avoiding poisen ivy.

"Well why not?" He smiles at him, gap toothed and beaming.

"I hardly know you." Craig says as he climbs over a fallen tree laying to waste in the path. He doesn't look back at him.

"I want to change that." He says, honestly. Ever since Ruby and Karen have been spending time together Kenny's eyes have been glued to Craig. He wondered if he was like his sister at all. He wondered if he had the same laughter, the same humor, would he ever weep into his shoulder and let him wipe away the tears like he saw Karen doing for Ruby? Does he even cry? Kenny is sure he does, because all humans have emotions no matter how well they conceal or repress them. Even the coldest.

"Oh." Is all Craig says as he pushes a few branches to clear the path. He lets them swing back, leaving Kenny to fend for himself. As Kenny pushes through the green, he realizes this is the end of the path. He takes in the site before him.

It's a cliff. Craig led him to a cliff that over looks South Park. From the view up there the houses look like they belong to little dolls, the sun hangs low in the sky. It illuminates the town, covers it in yellows, reds and purples. Kenny's breathe hitches.

"We're here." Craig vocalizes as he takes a seat at the edge, letting his feet dangle. Kenny wonders how he he found this place. His gaze roam the site. There is a bench by the cliff and Kenny opts for that, instead of sitting on the edge with Craig. Not wanting to fall off and die today.

"Wow." Kenny huffs out, speechless. Their previous conversation leaves his mind as he takes in the scenery. It is breathe taking.

They sit there in silence for awhile, the sun sinking lower and lower. Kenny's eyes rest on the landscape, drinking it all in. It is funny, because Craig goes on about how he hates their town and how he wishes life there were plain and boring. He probably views the events that happened there to be hideous, but from the perspective of someone who is looking down at it from here, the town it is gorgeous. If they didn't know what occured there they would think it a lovely little mountain town.

Eventually, Craig looks over his shoulder at him. He stares at him with half lidded eyes, chin raised.

"Is it memorable?" He questions. Kenny blinks, bringing himself back to reality.

"What?" Kenny asks, dazed. He looks at Craig, at the way the light hits him...

"You said to take you somewhere memorable. Is it?"

Kenny swallows, gazing again at the minature South Park, at the trees around them, the sounds of crickets chirping. He then looks to Craig, who is looking right back at him, bored.

"Yes." He replies, honest, though he is not sure what he is saying is most memorable: the view from up where they are seated or the whole experience of entering Craig's world.

* 

"How are you a virgin, Tucker?" Kenny asks one day, about two years later when they are 16 and more mature in body. Craig is about an inch shorter than Kenny, and Kenny won't ever let him live it down.

Craig's feet hover over the drop down the cliff. However, there are another pair of legs right next to his. They sit together, Craig mostly in silence while he lets Kenny chatter away.

"Not everyone wants to have sex, Mccormick." Craig states rather bluntly. He pulls a cigarette from his pocket along with a lighter and sticks it between his lips, ingiting the flame to light it.

"Why? It's great." He pauses, putting his arm around the other boy and pulling him closer.

"I think you'd be great in the sack!" Kenny exclaims, Craig avoids looking at him, opting to gaze out at the vast expanse of the black sky, littered with white.

Instead of giving the other male a response, Craig remains silent. Kenny accepts it, a little embarassed by what he said. He does often wonder if Craig lets himself go when he has sex. Gets off on the thought of him moaning and crying for more.

But Craig didn't need to know that.

So Kenny holds him, and Craig lets him. And that is fine.

*

People sometimes questioned their relationship. By the time they are 18 there were witnesses of them "kissing by their lockers" and "sticking their hands down eachothers pants." And while the kissing part was true, they haven't really gone farther than that. The kisses weren't even hardcore, just a soft peck on the lips Kenny stole from Craig one day.

In March, that changes.

It is the morning of Kenny's 18th birthday, early enough that the sun has not risen. Graduation is just around the corner, too. He lays in bed, staring at the cracks in his ceiling. He can't sleep tonight. He wants to drive around. maybe visit Kyle and Stan, he hasn't seen them in awhile. But his car is a beaten up piece of shit he bought with money he saved up from his job at the supermarket. And doesn't know if his friends are even up. Anyways, he only uses the car in emergencies.

He squeezes his eyes shut. Willing sleep to come.

Nothing. He lets out a sigh, turning on his side facing the wall.

When he finally thinks he is going to get some shut eye, he hears knocking. Kenny jumps up, inhaling sharpy, scared. When he looks around his eyes fall on the window where Craig stands with his hand raised, resting on the surface of the glass. He is wearing pajamas, no hat and his hair is a mess of black locks sticking up all over the place . He looks a mess in general, Kenny notices when he gets closer. He's not crying, but it looks like he could have been with his red nose and cheeks. He lets him in immediately.

"What's wrong, Craig?" He questions as he leads the other boy to sit on his mattress. Craig blinks, blankly looking at Kenny's posters of girls in bikinis. Kenny rests his hand on the other males to comfort him. They sit there without any noise besides their breathing.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" Craig asks rather boldly. He still doesn't look at Kenny. Just dazed and tiredly ahead.

Kenny blinks, taken aback the question. His face heats up and he feels a twist turn in his chest,

"I mean...I'm not going to lie." He starts, eyes falling on Craig's face, turned away from him to avoid his gaze. Suddenly he is frustrated by Craig's avoidance of his stare. He reaches his hand out and grabs Craig's chin, pulling his face in his direction.

"Look at me." He says, desperate. Craig looks at him, stare dropping to the other males mouth and then up to his eyes again. Kenny tongue darts out, wetting his lips.

"I think about it a lot, Craig. God, whenever I am around you. So yes. But what is this about?" He inquires. Craig opens his mouth as if he is going to speak, but shuts it again. He takes his lower lip in between his teeth, teasing at the soft flesh. He finally opens his mouth again,

"I do too. I want...I want you to have sex with me." He starts off sounding breathless at first, but towards the end his voice raises and he says this with unwavering confidence. Kenny's can feel himself getting hard...Craig wants him. Craig Tucker fucking wants him.

He reaches a hand up again, resting it on the dark haired males cheek, running his fingers over the surface of his skin.

"You're sure?" He asks, making sure this is really what Craig wants. He wasn't going to take advantage of him, he didn't want to be something Craig regretted.

"I'm positive." He responds, self assured. Kenny feels his heart pace quicken.

Before he knows it he is closing the space between them and he is kissing Craig. He is kissing him like he is deprived of oxygen and Craig's lips are the only source of it. Craig runs his hands down Kenny's abdomen, feeling the warmth the other boy is releasing under his fingertips. He lets Kenny suck a bruise into the part of his body where his neck and shoulder meets and shivers at the pleasure it gives him.

They seperate for a few seconds and Kenny furiously pulls Craig's tshirt off of him, he tugs his own wife beater off and throws them to the floor. Kenny unbuttons his pants amd kicks them off while Craig slips off his pajama pants and underwear.

He is nude and bathing in moonlight and Kenny drinks it in like he gulped down the sight of South Park from the cliff's veiw for the first time.

He inhales sharply and kisses him again, pulling him on his lap. Craig grinds on his hard on, making little breathy noises.

"Lube...did you bring any lube?" He questions, holding onto Craig's hips. He rubs small circles into his skin.

"In my pocket. Condoms, too." He speaks in his nasally voice. Kenny feels around for the other males pajama pants, pulling them out from under his wife beater. He reaches into the pocket and pulls out the lube and condom.

Craig gets off Kenny's lap as he tears open the condoms wrapper.

"Should I...prep myself?" Craig asks, and Kenny's feel like he will explode. The thought of Craig with his legs spread, opening himself up for him makes his breathing quicken and a fire burn in lower stomach. He inhales shakily.

"Yes." He exhales, gingerly handing the little jar of lub to him.

Craig starts with two fingers, pushing past the ring of muscle. His face scrunching up to show his pain. Kenny kisses his sour expression. He turns his head to the side as he works. Eventually though, he must have hit that sweet spot because his expression changes and his mouth is open and he lets out those little breathy noises as his fingers move. He adds another finger eventually and lets out an unrepressed moan.

It makes Kenny's head spin. He stops him, wanting to replace those fingers with himself. He takes the lube which is laying on Craig's side and slicks up his length, Craig watches him and squeezes his own. He pulls Craig back on his lap and aligns his dick with Craig's hole and he lets Kenny sink into him. It hurts at first, he makes a hissing noise but Kenny thrusts up into him as Craig buries his face into the blonds shoulder. Eventually, Craig begins moving with him, Kenny must have done something right because he begins moving fast, desperate. He puts his hands on the other males chest and pushes him down onto the mattress and takes control.

Craig tips his head down as he rides Kenny, hands running up and down the length kf his torso. He isn't noisy or loud, but he lets out little grunts and whimpers every now and then. Kenny thrusta upwards and watches Craig's face.

Kenny comes first and he grabs hold of Craig's length, running the surface of his thumb over the head and pressing down.

Eventually Craig comes too. He spurts onto Kenny's chest and slows down, panting and resting his hands on his tummy. Kenny closes his eyes, beat. He mindlessly picks up Craig's pajama pants and wipes the cum off his stomach. Kenny pulls out as Craig moves off of him, opting to rest his head on Kenny's chest instead of staying in the position they were in. Kenny takes the condom, ties the end and throws it in the garbage by his bed.

He holds Craig in his arms for the rest of the night and has no problems falling asleep like he did before.

* 

After graduation Kenny and Craig are at their cliff. Kenny is a bit surprised he has graduated because he has messy attendance record with decent grades. He guesses South Park was just sick of their class. Craig graduated with honors, but he is no valedictorian.

They are both at the edge, looking over the town. The people looked like dots from where they were sitting. They should probably be with their other class mates, but they both saw so much of them that day it made them both feel sick of other people. Plus, Kenny gets the feelings Craig wants to tell him something.

He will look to him and open his mouth as if he wants to say something, but closes it just as quick. He is doing it right now, and it makes Kenny frustrated.

"What is it, Craig?" He asks, worried. Craig lets out a sigh and folds his arms. He looks down at the drop from the cliff.

Kenny sometimes wonders if he ever pondered jumping off, it was a far leap and a very little known place. The thought scares Kenny.

"Do you remember the first time I brought you here?" Craig inquires. He squeezes his eyes shut as if this physically pained him to talk about it.

"Yes." Kenny remembered it clearly. How could he not? It was the first time he got a glimpse at Craig's world. It was the entrance of him into his life.

"Do you remember what you asked me?"

"No"

Craig finally looks at him. He has that facade of coldness on his face and it makes Kenny feel sick.

"You asked me one thing I want to do in my life." He states, chin raised.

"I always wanted to leave South Park. Kenny, I got a accepted to the University of Wisconin on a full ride." He says this, trying to be calm and cold. But Kenny can see him quivering. He feel his heart drop in his stomach. He inhales sharply.

"What?" He asks, unbelieving, he stands. Craig looks away from him again, closing his eyes.

"I told you, I..."

"I heard you." Keny says, sharply. He looks down to the town from the cliff, at the specs of people and the doll houses. Fucking South Park. He think. South Park has screwed up so my lives and fucked up so many people. Now one of it's fucked up residents gets to escape, but it happens o be the one he..he loves.

He says this, he'll say it over and over again if it means Craig will stay.

"I know." Craig replies, silently. He continue looking down.

"I...do too. But it's too late. I can't stay." He picks himelf up, hugging himself as he stands in front of Kenny, he looks him in the eyes now. He can't even repress his emotions any more, he feels so torn and cold and tired.

"So this is it." Kenny says. He lifts a hand as if to touch Craig, but drops it. He blinks and tears roll down his cheeks.

"I will see you again," Craig says, hopelessly. Kenny shakes his head and wipes at his face. Fucking asshole, he thinks. He says nothing as he walks past Craig, pushing through the branches and foliage.

Craig stands there, frozen in place as he realizes what he has done. He contains his tears, he shuts himself up, raises his chin. He won't cry...he won't cry...

* 

He leaves about two months later. Kenny tries to call him a few times, leaves him a message on facebook. But he ignores the calls and de activates his social media accounts. He stays inside most of the summer. Doesn't go to the cliff in fear of seeing Kenny. He doesn't talk to anyone, not even Clyde who pounds on his door and tells him he needs to stop being a hermit and breathe fresh air.

His dad drives him to the airport, he is quiet but proud of his son. So is his mom, but they don't say anything to him. Ruby just types away on her cell phone to Karen or Ike or whoever it is she talks to. They're a strange family.

He watches the signs go by, the stop lights turning red to green. He realizes that this is his life and it passes by every second he gets farther away from South Park. He realizes he could be with Kenny right now. He could be feeling so, so instead he chooses the hollow feeling inside.

He always wanted to get away from South Park. But as he gets closer to his escape, he wonders if maybe he is making a mistake. If maybe, in the end, he had reason to stay in South Park after all.

He will see Kenny again, a long time from now.

Before he can restrain himself, tears begin to form and he isopenly weeping in front of his family.


End file.
